Garagara ngebopung
by Hatake Neigichi
Summary: Gara-gara ngebopung ada yang jatuh cinta khukhu.. humor ga dapet,maaf kalau jelek,ga bisa bikin sum daan fict pertama bagi Nei-chan Gomenasai minna-san. Disc : masashio kishimoto


Gara-gara nge-Bopung.

Hollaaa! Khukhukhukhu.. Bertemu dengan Nei-chan disiniii~ pasti tau Akatsuki kan? Taukan? Taukan?taukan? yakan?

"NGGA COT."

._. *kicep adem*

Oke langsung aja deh..

Pada suatu zaman, terbentuklah suatu gank yg bernama AKATSUKI. Yang terdiri dari beberapa anggota yaitu..

ketua Yahiko Pein yang sangat fanatik dengan tindikan, terbukti dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi tindikan, hehe tapi menurut aku Pein Kece kronis gidduu~

-satunya member cewe, Konan, dia itu bisa dibilang pacarnya Pein, dan sangat suka dengan yang namanya Origami.

keriput Uchiha Itachi, dia ini anti kaca ga mau liat kaca karna takut ngeliat keriput di daerah wajahnya itu.. haha kasian.. kasian kasian kasian. *di amaterasu Itachi*

mata hijau dolar, kakuzu, dia member akatsuki yang paliinggg laper duit,mungkin karna faktor MKKB.

rambut gel, Hidan, yaa jangan ditanya mengenai rambutnya, daaaan dia punya pendirian "SENTUH RAMBUT GUE,LO LO LO LO DAN LO GUE BACOK."

ikan magap magap, Kisame yang selaluu bawa toples isi air dan kecebong anyut kemanapun dia pergi.

hijau, Zetsu yang sangat suka menanam pohon di sekitar halaman rumahnya dan di markas para Akatsuki ada tanaman bunga mawar,melati semuanya indah.. Tapi tetep kece lhoo~

Spiral Tobi, Tobi ini anak nya paling imut dan member yang paling muda, dan dia suka sekali menyebutkan kata kata "Tobi anak baik" atau "Tobi is a good boy" sambil nari ronggeng, ralat.. sambil nari nari gajelas kaya balet giduu~

kuning Deidara, Deidara suka banget ke tempat kerajinan tanah liat,dan pembuat kerajina yang kece~

penggemar Boneka kayu Sasori, kerjaanya nyari nyari artikel tentang boneka kayu dam dia juga suka ngoleksi boneka kayu.

Di mulai dari suatu zaman sebelum masehi (lebay) yaa pokonya zaman ini lah, di markas Akatsuki berbagai macam kesibukan sudah dilakukan oleh para member Akatsuki.

"Siram kebunku.. penuh dengan bunga.. ada yg putih dan ada yang merah.. setiap hari kusiram semuaa… mawar melatiiii semuaraa indaaaahhhhhh…" Terdengar suara orang sekarat.. ralat. Terdengar suara nyanyian yang berasal dari si hijau zetsu.

"Bujut dah nih anak,kaga dimana mana nanem taneman mulu.." Gumam seorang Banci kuning eh maksud saya Deidara yang lagi nyisir-nyisir rambutnya.

"syu du du dudu~" Gumam tak jelas Pein yang sedang ngaca sambil megang megangin tindikanya.

"Buset dah nih orang, lu ngapain sih ngaca mulu, ntar kalo ngaca mulu mukalu keriput kaya gue lo, hiiiii" Kata Itachi smbil ngebedakin mukanya berusaha untuk menghilangkan keriputnya.

"Diihhh, suka suka gue dong,haha lo iri kan mukalo keriputan sedamgkan gue cakep, kece, ganteng, dan mempesona" Jawab Pein acuh tak acuh.

"Hiii, mupeng banget sih lo di bilang kece lu?najis dah" Kata Itachi ketus.

"Heeyy kawan kawanku yang ganteng ganteng dan cantik, nge-bopung nyok!kali kali kan orang kece kaya kita nge-bopung,ngerasain gimana rasanya,yegak?" Seru se-onggok kepala gel atau Hidan.

"Dih males,mendingan nyari artikel tentang boneka kayu" Jawab Sasori sambil terus memandang laptop kesayanganya.

"Sorry sorry aja nih ye, keriput keriput gini gue masih punya harga diri, ngapain nge-bopung, ntar kriput gue nambah lagi kayak Tobi" Jawab Itach ketus sambil melirik kearah Tobi.

"Tobi anak baik, Tobi ga punya keriput, muka Tobi kece ko.." Jawab Tobi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ngga un, gue lagi sibuk buat kerajinan ini un" Kata Deidara sambil terus malanjutkan kerjaanya.

"Ayolah kali kali,sekali iniii aja" Mohon Hidan.

"NGGA" Seru semua anggota Akatsuki kecuali Hidan tentunya.

"Ayolaahhhhh.." Mohonya kali ini sambil memegang senjata andalanya (Nei ga tau itu namanya apa)

Otomatis semuanya jadi pucat pasi,melihat benda yang di angkat oleh Hidan.

"Naek apaan emang?" Kali ini si manusia ikan yang bersuara.

"Motor lah! Dasar ikan otaknya kecil sih" Jawab Hidan yang senjatanya sudah di turunkan dan disimpan di tempat yang aman. "Motornya 5 aja,1 motor 2 orang." Lanjutnya.

"Ayo Kakuzu! Lo sama gue yap?" Seru si gel sambil nyengir.

"Iya iya aja dah, pake motorlu ya, gue mau irit bensin" Halaahh bilang aja ga mau keluar duit.

"Hehe, yayang konan, konan sama yayang Pein ya ya ya ya?" Tanya Pein sambil mengeluarkan Puppy Eyes no Jutsu andalanya. (OOC BANGET)

"Uuuu.. unyu banget sih anak orang.. iya iya" Jawab Konan sambil nyubit pipinya Pein.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Chi,pelan pelan ya, jangan ngebut-ngebut, ntar ikan gue mabok" Kata Kisame sambil meluk meluk toples isi ikanya.

"Hn." Irit bicara benget-_-

"Zetzu Senpai,jangan ngebutttt.." Kata Tobi sambil meluk meluk pinggang Zetzu dari belakang.

"Ish apaan nih! Lepasin tangan lo cepet,risih gue" Jawab Zetzu yang berusaha ngelepasin tangan Tobi dari pinggangnya."_.. jangan dilepasin Tobi,jarang jarang di peluk sama orang se imut lo aaaa.. "_Zetzu membatin. Lain di mulut lain di hati. *otak fujo muncul khukhukhu..*

"I-iya tapi jangan ngebut ngebut" "Iyaaaa" "Oke Tobi lepas."Kata Tbi memelas. "_Yah mampus dilepas..peluk lagi Toooobbb.."_Sebenarnya si hijau ini mau bilang Cuma karna menyangkut harga diri terpaksa di pendam.

"Wookehhh.. Ayo dimulaiiii" Seru hidan sambil nge-gas motornya.

NGEEENGG NGEENNGG

Urutan Boncengan = Pein-Konan, Zetzu-tobi, Itachi-Kisame, Hidan-Kakuzu, Sasori-Deidara.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

~PERJALAN NGE-BOPUNG~

Dijalan ada berbagai akspresi yang ditunjukan karna naek motornya ngebut ngebutan di jalan raya yang yang seneng,girang,takut,sedih,panik,galau dan semacamnya.

"WAAAAA! Tobi anak baik.. Tobi anak baik.. Tobi is a good boy! Kaa-san jangan marahin Tobi ntar pas pulang.. Tobi masih anak baik.. Tobi bukan bopung.. Tobi bukan bopung.."Gumam atau lebih tepat teriakan Tobi menggelegar di telinga zetzu sambil meluk meluk zetzu."Lepasin tangan lo Tob."Ujar Zetzu kemudian "Ga mauuu,Tobi takut jatoohh.."Katanya sabil mempererat tali silaturahmi eh salah mempererang pelukanya pada Zetzu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung Zetzu.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"ITACHIII! Pelan-Pelan ngapa! Ikan gue maboookkkkk! Cup cup cup ikaann.. jangan matii.. jangan mati.. nanti siapa yang nemenin Kisame-chan kalo kalian mati.. jangan mabok.. jangan mati.." Seru Kisame kesal sambil terus memeluk toples ikan sejenis cebong anyut.

" ikan kan?tinggal beli, gua dah yang beliin!" Ketus Itachi.

"Ga bisa..nih ikan cebong anyut pemberian nenek gue.."

"Ya udah minta lagi aja sama nenek lo itu." Jawab Itachi acuh tak acuh.

"Ga bisa,nene gue udah ga ada.."

Merasa tidak enak dengan jawaban Kisame tadi Itachi pun melambatkan laju motornya "E-emang nene lo udah umm meninggal?"Tanyanya dengan hati-hati."Ngga.." Bingung dengan jawaban Kisame Itachi mengerutkan dahinya. "Lah,terus?" "Udah gua lepas ke laut,kasian di kolam dia magap magap gitu,tempatnya juga kecil.." "KOPLAK!EMANG NENEK LO IKAN HAH?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada emosi."Hiu.." "Bapet.." Mendengar jawaban Kisame,Itachi pun menanbah klecepatanya lagi.

"Waaa pelan pelan chi!"

"Hn."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Dan pelan pelan! Aduh duit gue terbang! Oy duit guee! Buset duit gue terbang terbangan semua! Dan berhenti cepet!Duit gue pada terbang!" Seru kakuzu yng panik karna duitnya pada terbang terbangan.

"Ambilah." Ketus Hidan

"Ya udah lo cepet pinggirin motorlu dan berhenti dulu!"

"Uang tinggal di cari Zu.. Gampang~" Eh buset,gampang banget nih orang ngomong..

"GAAH! Seralo deh, nanti ganti uang gua! Ga mau tau."

"iya iya."Jawab nya dengan ketidak ikhlasan hati yang paling dalam.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Konan penggangan yaa, biar ga jatoh" Suruh Pein dengan muka yang memerah.

"Hehe, iya." Jawab Konan sambil tersiou malu.

"_.. HOHOHO akhirnyaa.. jarang jarang gue bisa kaya gini sama konan. Kesempatan jarang terjadi coy.." _Batin Pein kegirangan.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sementara Pasangan bonceng SasoDei.

"Sasoriiii, jangan ngebut un, nanti tambut gue kotor kena debu un!"Seru deidara marah

"Ya udah nih pake helm"ketus Sasori

"Ga mau un, nanti rambut gue bau apek." ketus Deidara

"Ya udah lo turun." Kata Sasori sambil berhenti di pinggir jalan raya.

"Na-Nani? Ngapain turun un?" Tanya Dei dengan bingung.

"Gue capek denger lo ngoceh mulu, Cepet turun!" jawab Sasori dengan nada marah

"Ga mau un, ya udah mana sini helm nya" Dengan berat hati deidara merelakan rambutnya yang bari di creambath. "_..Terpaksa besok gue keramas lagi.."_Batin Dei dengan putus asa.

Dengan senyum yang tulus sasori menjawab "Nah, gitu dong hehehehe" dan.. Sasori mencium pipi Deidara sekilas.

Wajah Deidara pun makin Merona dan mematung karna apa yang diterimanya dari Sasori.

"_.. waah imut benget tuh bocah kalo pipinya merona gitu hihi.."_ Seringai pun muncul di wajah tampan sasori *padahal yang sosok jadi seme kan Deidara ya,sasori mah uke wkwk bodo ah..*

"Ya udah ayo cepet naek!" Seru Sasori sambil menarik tangan Deidara untuk naik motpr lagi.

Dengan pikiran yang masioh di hantui karkq kejadian tadi Deidara menaiki motor dengan langkah berat. "Baik un" "Peggangan ya Dei-chan"

"_NANIIIIIIIII? SA-SA-SASORI..CHAN? OH GOD.." _Batin Deidara dengan bingung yang makin makin.

Lain di mulut lain di hati Deidara akhinya menjawab "I-iya Saso-kun" Dengan wajah yang tambah memerah *KYAAAAAAA ! TIBA TIBA SUKA SASODEI..LOPE LOPE DAH*

".._haha Gotcha..hanya tinggal pendekatan khukhukhukhukhu.."_ Batin Sasori senang dan seringaiannya pun makin lebar.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

~MARKAS AKATSUKI~

"Gimana gimana gimasna? Seru kaannn? Iya kan?" Tanya Hidan penuh semangat.

"Seru gigilu gondrong,Duit gue terbang terbangan tuh!" jawab Kakuzu ketus sambil menendang kaki Hidan. "Ittai.. iya iya nih gue ganti." Ketus Hidan sambil mengeluarkan Dompet dari kantong celananya. "Berapasi emang duit lu yang berterbanagn tadi hah?"

CLLIINGG

Mata Kakuzu berubah jadi lambang '$' hijau.

"Yaa sekitar 500rb-an lah" Kakuzu pun mulai ngeces,melihat isi dompet Hidan yang isinya warna merah merah semua.

"Ya udah nih nih" Ketusnya lagi sambil menyodorkan se-onggok uang ke arah Kakuzu.

"Hohhohoho gitu dong~ eh udh y ague pulang dule,belom solat ashar nih gue.. JAA NE!" Tanpa bilang terima kasih untuk Hidan,Kakuzu langsung ngibrit pulang kerumah naek becak.

"Yaa Kakuzu.. Jaa ne" serempak semua Akatsiki kecuali Hidan tentunya.

"Dasar kecebong puncak,bukanya makasi malah ngibrit,besok gue kepret kismin lu -_-" Gumam Hidan entah pada siapa karna Kakuzu udah ngibrit duluan.

"Itachiii! Ikan cebong anyut gua gimna nih nasibnya! Tanggung jawab! Kasihan masa depan dari ikan ini! Mengertilah perasaanya sedikit." Oceh Kisame sementara Itachi hanya bisa ber-sweatdroped ria.

"Nih nih nih,ambil noh" Ketus Itachi yang akan beranjak pergi menjauhi Kisame.

"Goceng?" "trus barapa kalo bukan goceng? "ceban buat ongkos" "bapet lu,nih nih" Katanya sambil menyodorkan goceng lagi ke Kisame. "oke"

KREEK KREEK SYUUNG BYUUR.

"Hah,ko dibuang?katanya dari nenek lo!" Tanya itachi dengan heran.

"Tetep aja kalo gure simpen paling Cuma bertahan beberapa jam,nenek gue udah lepas biarin aja~" Jawab nya acuh tak acuh sambil melangkah keluar untuk membeli ikan jenis cebong anyut atau yang lainya, sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa ber-sweatdroped ria. (lagi)

"Errmm..Dei.. besok malem ada acara ga?" Tanya sasori dengan malu malu.

"kayaknya engga deh un,kenapa emang?" Jawab lawan bicaranya dengsn nada heran.

"Gue.. Gue.. mau ngajak lo kencan mau ga?" kata Sasori To The Point.

"Ke-Ken-kencan un?"

"i-iya Dei lo mau kan?"

"CIEEEEEE CUIT CUIT.. HAHAHAHA" Tawa membahana di markan dan beberapa ciean mengganggu oekerjaan mereka berdua,sementara Deidara hanya bisa menundukan kepala karna malu dan wajahnya lagi lgi memerah. "i-iya un,gue mau." Jawabnya dengan malu malu

"_..YEEESSSS!.." _Batin Sasori kegirangan.

"Oke,besok gue jemput ya jam setengah 7" Kata sasori dengan riang gembira.

"O-oke un" Jawab Deidara dengan senyum tulusnya yang membuat Deidara makin manis dimata Sasori.

".._ANJ***********T MANIS BANGET SIH LU DEI-CHAN.." _Batin Sasori.

"oke jangan lupa ya" kata Sasori sementara deidara hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"HAHAHAHAH! PEJE LAH KALO UDAH JADIAANN!"

"TRAKTIR BOOORRRR(1)"

"WAKAKAK BENER TUH!"

"KALO UDAH JADIAN LANGGENG YAA!"

"Tobi masih kecil.. Kata Kaa-san ga boleh pacaran dulu.. Tobi masih kecil.. Tobi anak baik.. Tobi is a good boy"

OWARI!

HEHEHEHEHEH akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaa…...

Fanfict pertama bagi saya,maaf kalau jelak,dan tidak bermutu *nangis bombay*

Ada sequelnya nanti aku bikin Pairnya Sasodei!

(1) 'BOR' bisa di artikan sama dengan 'Bro'

DATTEBAYOOOOOO! ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN..

JAA NE.


End file.
